wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
MudWings
MudWings are strong, loyal, bulky dragons that inhabit the Mud Kingdom around the Diamond Spray Delta and the marshes. They are currently ruled by Queen Moorhen, and were allied with Burn and the SkyWings in the Great War; fighting against Blister and Blaze. They were forced into the alliance by Burn, who said she would destroy them if they do not help her win. Click here for a list of MudWings. Description MudWings have thick, brown, armor-like scales, occasionally with amber or gold undertones. Their nostrils are located on the top of the snout on a large, flat, head so that they can lay submerged in mud for long periods of time. Their eyes are brown or amber as well, sometimes with yellow rings around the pupils. They have strong, sturdy, muscular bodies built for power and strength. They closely resemble alligators or crocodiles. Abilities If warm enough, MudWings will be able to breathe fire. They are most comfortable in muddy or swampy areas, and can blend into these areas quite well. The mud has a regenerative effect on them, allowing them to heal more quickly. In addition, they can hold their breath for up to an hour. MudWings that hatch from blood-red eggs, which hatch every few years or so, are immune to most of the effects of heat and fire. They can withstand massive amounts of heat with little or no ill effects. In The Dragonet Prophecy, Clay demonstrates this when he fights Peril, who can incinerate a dragon by just touching it. If they do get burned, they heal themselves within a day or a few hours in the mud. Social Structure MudWings lay their eggs in well-protected mud nests. These nests consists of warm mud surrounded by walls of hot rocks, in a way similar to real-world Crocodilians. The mother rarely checks on the eggs, and the first to hatch out is always the largest, and is known as the bigwings. The bigwing tries to break open the eggs, helping the others out of their eggs as well, and eventually become the leader of a group of siblings. Siblings grow up together, learning to hunt and survive. These groups are often called "sibs". During wars, the army of MudWings is made up of troops that are formed by these sibling groups, which allows them to fight very effectively as one unit. If enough siblings are lost in battle, the other members of the troop will look for other dragons (unsibs) to form a new group with. Pairings are not formal, with a breeding night once a month. Parents do not raise their children. Males have no part in caring for their offspring, and neither do the mothers. Often nobody would even know who the father was. MudWings aren't shown to care much about their dragonets, which is shown when Clay finds out that his mother, Cattail, sold him for a couple of cows. Less wealthy MudWings usually live on the outskirts of MudWing territory, near the Diamond Spray Delta, (known as the place where the lowest born MudWings dwell), while the rest live closer to the center of the kingdom. Since Queen Morhen is her siblings bigwings, her younger sisters don't dare chanlenge her. If one of them dies, either the troop will have a missing sib or loose they'll loose their bigwings. If a troup lost a sib they can join another troup and become an Unisib. Gallery Mudwing.png Mudwings.png DSCF3417.jpg Mudwing_(1).png Screen Shot 2013-09-11 at 6.26.14 PM.png|Clay from " Which Dragonet are you?" Mudwing card 2 7 by purrpurr101-d6fd0lu.png|A MudWing looking at the ocean. Reed.jpg|A Mudwing in a mud hole Clay by blueranyk-d698bfu.png Chibi clay by chimmychinga-d5qt5fj.jpg Reed the mudwing by wolvesofthebeyond0-d5u0lp1.png Sorrymudwing.png|Art by Lulerb03 Ochre.png|Ochre Asha.png Copper.png MudWing eye.jpg|MudWing eye Clay the mudwing.jpg awesome clay.png|Fan-made Clay Poke'mon card. DSCF3383.jpg DSCF3364.jpg clay (cover from the first book).jpg DSCF3420.JPG|Clay Screen Shot 2013-11-13 at 5.36.36 PM.png|MudWing by Hawkyfoot Warrior Clay2.jpg|A drawing of Clay Clay.JPG|Art by Clover Stone 13954521114685.png|Clay Breaking bad clay by bordercallie125-d7e2xi2.jpg|Clay Breaking Bad, by Greatness The NightWing Mudwing by myersthemudwing.png Reed by HawkyfootWarriror.png|Reed by Hawkyfootwarrior Output ehLlRg.gif|Clay by Rhynobullraq Ochre Asha.jpg|Asha: Lineart by Joy Ang, Coloring by Crystaldragon3568 Category:Tribes of Dragons